castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora (monster)
This article is about the monster. For the demi-powers, see Aurora. For the hero, see Aurora (hero). Aurora can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Aurora, which comes from the Mist III's Special Mission: Aurora, the Life Demi-Goddess and are at least level 100. You have 168 hours to defeat Aurora before she flees. = Basic Information = Aurora has roughly 640 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 50 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class and Dark Rage systems. = Special Information = Divine Armor Information Aurora has a divine armor which blocks 40% of damage per attack. It deteriorates at a rate of 0.25% per 1 divine power. It will take at least 160 divine power to nullify it completely. An active Dark Rage will contribute 40 divine power, eliminating 10% from it's effectiveness for 60 minutes. See Divine Item for more info. Siege Weapons While fighting Aurora, there are 10 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Lore = Before the Quest: Aurora, the Life Demi-Goddess In the middle of the Life Altar stands Aurora, the mighty Life Demi-Goddess herself. What has happened to her that she would corrupt the land in this way? Quest Completion Aurora: So you have come mortal? Why have you stopped me from doing my beautiful work? I am growing this land again. I am spreading my aura across this land in an effort to reclaim this land from the mortals that have destroyed nature. You: Are you mad? You are spreading a scourge that is stripping the land of its life force. This is not regrowth. This is decay! Aurora: I have no time to listen to your lies Dark One. I must quickly get back to my work. The Dark One? What does she mean? There is no time to think as the battle commences. Aurora Summoned ??? Aurora Defeated Aurora transforms into a mixture of soil and rock and sinks into the earth. You train your senses to anticipate the attack. It is no use, however, as a vine tendril shoots up from the ground and grabs a hold of your ankle. You are dragged off your feet and hit the ground with a resounding thud. You have the wind knocked out of you before you are thrown across the air. You crash through some low-hanging branches and land in a thicket of bushes. You quickly get to your feet but there are no signs of Aurora. You motion your army to create a circular formation to eliminate any blind spots and again try to anticipate Aurora's next attack. However, the formation proves ineffective as one after another your army is dragged into the earth. Only you, Celesta, and a handful of your army remain. Aurora voice echoes through the forest. Aurora: Why do you stop my work mortal? I am trying to bring life back to this land. Man has destroyed this land. It is barren and my children have slowly perished from this land. You: What you are doing is not regrowth. It is pure destruction. Your ideals have been twisted. Aurora: I believe it is you that has been twisted Dark One. Enough talk. Your path ends here! A vine tendril again shoots out from the ground but this time it is aimed at piercing you. You narrowly avoid the fast-moving tendril before another tendril shoots out. There will not be enough time to avoid this one. The vine pierces your side sending a shooting pain through you. The vine must be poisoned as you feel the searing pain spread throughout your body. You crumple down to one knee. If another vine were to shoot out now, it would be the end of you. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Celesta rushing toward you. She lunges at you and pushes you from your position. A vine tendril shoots up out of the ground from where you were slumped over and instead of hitting you, the vine shoots through Celesta. Her scream echoes through the forest and sends a chill shooting down your spine. As sudden shock and anger takes a hold of you, a sharp and familiar pain racks your head. Could it be the poison? No, this is much different. The pain in your head empowers your muscles and the pain in your side fades away. A rage boils from deep within you, making you feel invincible. Whereas, the pain in your previous battles caused you to be wary, this time it feels liberating. The power that flows through you is magnificent. Your senses are heightened and time itself seems to have slowed. A vine again shoots out of the ground but this time you easily avoid it. You grab hold of the vine and pull with all your might. Attached to the vine is Aurora. Her body slams against the hardened earth. While she is stunned, you grasp your blade and feel a dark energy flow from within you and surround your weapon in a dark aura. You aim at Aurora and run the blade cleanly through her abdomen. Aurora' eyes widen in bewilderment as she screams in anguish and her body writhes in pain from the fatal blow. Her form hardens and then slowly crumbles to dust, dissipating into the wind. You revel in your victory over the fallen demi-god and your new-found powers. Never again will you feel the weakness of losing to your enemies again! You walk away from the site of the battle, born anew, not even taking a glance in the direction of the fallen Celesta... = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Aurora Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 11,000,000 damage (100%) *2 Epic Drops = 18,000,000 damage (100%) *3 Epic Drops = 34,000,000+ damage (100%) *Staff of the Lifeless = 8.91% *Plate of the Wild = 22.59% *Defender of the Wild = 13.19% *Rune of Life = 55.31% Achievements *Requires: Slay Aurora 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points = Notes = *Introduced: March 24, 2011 *Rune of Life (x18) is an alchemy ingredient that is used to combine with Staff of the Lifeless to create Heart of the Woods (Weapon: attack: 30 defense: 44, 120 divine power) Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters